


Not like planned

by bunnychan62



Series: House M.D Hilson series [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, House has a plan, M/M, Wilosn is cut, the plan isn't really good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnychan62/pseuds/bunnychan62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House actually had planned it all through. Wilson just doesn’t know that, so they fight and make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not like planned

**Author's Note:**

> And another part in my series about House and Wilson   
> Comments and kudos welcome

House and Wilson were sitting on the couch in House apartment. They just had had chines take out and were now lounging in front of the TV, half empty beer in hand and a dull action film flickering in front of them. 

 

They hadn’t talked the whole evening, hell, they hadn’t talked for the wholelast week.   
Except for the short and professional conversation at the hospital. But that was it. 

 

And then Wilson had showed up at House door and House had let him inside.   
Even if he didn’t really know why. 

And now they were here, once again. At the same spot where it all had begun. 

Now that he was here Wilson couldn’t even remember why he came in the first place.   
He wanted to talk, wanted to talk to House, about what had happened a few days ago. 

But now his mouth was dry like the Sahara, despite the beer. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

It had been Friday. Men’s evening. The one evening in the week they would meet at House’s for takeout, beer and watch the monster truck races. 

Just like today, but this evening had been different. 

Not at first. No at first everything had been normal. They had talked, joked about House minions and the unsolvable case House had, at last, solved that day. 

They had been in a good mood. A very good mood indeed. And so they had gotten a little carried away and maybe a little too drunk for their own good and had ended up totally wasted and sprawled out on the couch in the living room. 

House had been slumped in on himself, half laying on the couch, half on the footstool he rested his bad leg on. Wilson right beside him, maybe a little to near. His shoulder pressed into his friend’s side, his head repeatedly falling to the side and landing on House’s chest and maybe at some point House had snaked an arm around the younger man to hold him up, so he wouldn’t fall from the couch. 

They never had had so much bodily contact with the other ever. But it was rather nice to sit there, huddled into each other and enjoying the warmth. 

Wilson had nearly let himself get lulled into sleep by House’s steady hart beat, as the other spoke up. 

“Hey Wilson.” He murmured directly into his ear. His voice low and a little slurred do to the alcohol. 

“Hmmm?” 

“I think we should move this to somewhere more comfortable.” 

Wilson opened his eyes slowly and then he lifted his head, looking up at House with a sleepy, or rather dreamy look and smiled lazily. 

“What exactly do you have in mind?” he asked, gaze looked with House startling blue eyes.   
God, how he loved those eyes. 

“How ‘bout a bed.” House slurred. “My bed.” He added, as if on an afterthought. 

Wilson shock his head yes. His sleepy gaze still fixed on House. 

He couldn’t quite remember who moved in first but suddenly there faces were really close and in the next moment there lips meet, pressed together softly and then they were already pulling back again. 

House had blinked owlishly at him, watching intently at Wilson, wetting his lips with his tongue. 

“We should really go to bed.” House whispered and Wilson nodded again and then House was leaning down and kissing him once more. 

This kiss was deeper, more serious, more passionate. Not just the press of flesh to flesh. Now the both of them were moving their lips against each other with a new awakened hunger neither knew they had in them. 

Wilson didn’t remember much after that just, that House had pulled him closer and then he had climbed into his friends lap, eagerly sliding his fingers through House’s grey hair. 

After that they had made out on the couch like a couple of teenagers. Eager and unconcerned about the consequences. 

He could still taste the beer and the chines foot from House lips, could still feel House stubbles rubbing against his skin as he had kissed his neck like a starving man, how House tongue had battled with his and then, after he had given in, how it had mapped out his mouth to the last corner. 

The next thing Wilson knew was that he woke up in House’s bed, House pressed against his back and an arm flung over his body. 

They had still been wearing their cloths, even if his shirt was unbuttoned, which had to bee a good sign.   
Well at least he hoped so. 

Carefully Wilson had disentangled himself from his friend’s limbs and had left the flat in a hurry, breathless with shock as he closed the door behind him and stepped out into the sunny morning. 

And then they just hadn’t talked about it. Hadn’t been talking at all. And that had been even worse. 

The mood in the clinic had been icy. Well, at least to anybody on the outside. They weren’t talking, weren’t looking at each other and just went out of the others way as often as possible. 

For Wilson it had been particularly awkward. 

They hadn’t been looking at each other, that was true. At least not directly. But Wilson could still feel House gaze in his neck and noticed how the older man had looking away every time he had looked at him. 

It had been very uncomfortable. 

But now he was here. Now he had the chance to tell House that… that… 

Okay, well maybe he didn’t know at all what he was going to tell House but they totally were going to talk about it. 

Yes, definitely. Right now. At any minute. Any moment now. Now, right now. Right the fuck now!!!! 

He just had opened his mouth to really say something, but House was quicker. 

“Was it your first time?” 

Wilson gulps, then splutters a little, not getting out a single word. 

“The kiss.” House murmurs his voice clearly showing his impatience. 

Wilson turns his head to his friend, eyes wide, gapping like a fish. 

House isn’t looking at him, so Wilson shuts his mouth and just makes a little sound in the back of his throat. 

A small smile curls the elder’s lips. Before he turns his head to Wilson and stares back at him. 

“Good.” 

Wilson’s brain is on overdrive and at the same time it completely shut down. He doesn’t quite understand… 

“What?” comes out of him before he can stop it. His whole world has narrowed in on House and House alone. 

“The kiss.” House says quietly, never breaking eye contact now that they finally got to it again. 

“It was your first kiss… with a man.” 

Wilson can feel House breath on his skin and as he blinks again, House is right there in front of him. When had he gotten so close anyhow? 

“It was, wasn’t it?”

House low voice draws him in and he breaths a shaky “Yes.” Before there are lips against his once more. 

House pulls back and Wilson’s heart is racing as he feels the others lips move against his own as he is talking. 

“Was it good?” he whispers and Wilson can only whimper. 

House is so near. He has never felt so helpless before, never so… needy. 

House just smiles and Wilson can feel a hand slowly dancing up his thigh and his eyes widen almost comically. 

Prompting a much more serious mine from the other man. 

“Do you…” his voice sounds scratchy now and his hand stops shortly over Wilson’s knee. 

“Do you regret it?” 

Wilson opens his mouth, then he looks to the side and his mind is racing. 

Does he? 

He isn’t quite sure. 

So he thinks a little more. He thinks about House, about their friendship, about the kiss from last time and then about the kiss just now. 

And his answer is clear as he looks up at House again. 

But as soon as their eyes met, House pull’s back, sits up again and groans. 

Wilson stares at him as the older man is tearing at his hair and then buries his face in his hands. 

“I’m so sorry James.” He barely hears him, his voice muffled through his hands. 

Now Wilson is completely confused. What? What is House talking about now? 

“I shouldn’t have… I- I… It was a bad idea to… How could I even think this could have worked…?” 

“House… Greg…” Wilson stammers again and lays one hand on House arm, feeling him tense immediately. 

But Wilson doesn’t pull back. “Gregory, what the hell are you even talking about?” 

At that House throws his hands into the air. “What I’m talking about?!” 

“Fucking hell Wilson… About this, about us about…” he gestures between the two of them. 

“About my fucking, darn plan…!” 

Wilson shakes his head, grabs House shoulder a bit harder and pulls him to face him. 

“Hey, Greg.” He cupped House cheek with his hand and pushes his face up, but House refuses to look him into the eyes. 

“Please, Greg. I have no idea what you’re talking about. So please, talk to me.” 

Abruptly House got up. He limps over to the piano and sits down on the stool. 

He has his back to Wilson again, as he begins to talk. 

“I actually had a plan. I had the brilliant plan to…” he hesitated for a moment, before continuing. 

But everything Wilson can hear is a little mumbling as House pressed a piano key and the sound of the tune drowns out his quiet voice. 

He leans a bit forward on the couch. “What?” 

“I said I had the plan to… to, ack damn it… I wanted to seduce you, okay?!” 

And again, Wilson is left dumbfounded. 

House just sits there, shoulders slumped, head hanging down. As he began speaking again it was very quietly, his voice rough. 

“My plan was to make you like me, not just as a friend, not just as a best friend… Just a little bit more.” He laughs bitterly. 

“I started it about a month ago. Didn’t you notice one little thing?” 

Wilson made a thoughtful noise in the back of his throat. 

Actually, yes. Now that House had mentioned it…   
The last past month House had been acting a little of.   
But Wilson hadn’t thought much of it as one day House had suddenly started touching him.   
Not very obviously. At first Wilson thought it was just an accident when House’s hand brushed his, or when he steadied himself on Wilson’s shoulder, while waiting for the elevator, standing a little nearer to him then usually when they discussed a case.   
Or that he came to Wilson’s office after working hours to accompany him to his car and wish him good night.   
Then he had started buying Wilson lunch. Than had been ode, but House still stole his fries and ate his take away, so it wasn’t that ode anymore after a while too. 

After some time it all had gotten normal, he had gotten used to it, just like everything else with House. 

But now he saw it in a whole different light. 

Wilson couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. 

Thinking back, and thinking that it was House, it was rather… cute. 

Wilson saw how House rubbed his hands over his face again and got up to comfort his friend… and now maybe something more? 

“And then, on that night, a week ago, I wanted… I tried to tell you.” 

“But?” Wilson asked quietly. 

House took a deep breath. “But I was so damn nervous… so I drank a few beers too much. In the stupid hope to gain more courage.” 

This time Wilson could barely stifle his laugh. At that House straightened his back and slightly turned his head around, but still not looking at Wilson. 

 

“And then we were kissing.” Wilson smiled and carefully laid a hand on House shoulder, who promptly leaned back into the touch, his eyes closing as Wilsons Hand slid from his shoulder into his neck. Now touching skin to skin. 

“It was so good.” House whispered and Wilson’s breath hitched. 

Yes, it had been good. 

“But the next morning you were gone.” Now House leaned forward again, pulling back from Wilsons hand in his neck. 

“I knew it was a fucking stupid plan.” He grumbled. 

Wilson laughed quietly and stepped closer, again grabbing House shoulders and slowly beginning to massage his stiff back. 

 

“Well, it worked, didn’t it?” he asked. 

House turned his head to look over his shoulder. 

“Did it really?” House sounded so tired, so much older than usually. 

Wilson laughed again. He didn’t know if he should be happy, or pity House. 

He decided to be happy, so he crouched down next to House and stoked his arms reassuringly.

“Hey, Greg, look at me. Come on. Your… plan may not have been the best one, but it worked. “ 

House looked at him like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“You… You like me too?” he asked blinking. 

Wilson just smiled the brightest smile he could muster. “Yes.” 

He cupped House check. “Of course. I- I liked you for quite some time now too. You know?” 

House looked at Wilson, his eyes switching back and forth between Wilson’s like he was searching for something. 

“Really?” 

Wilson lowered his gaze and looked up at him through his lashes. 

“Well, you can be charming if you want too.” 

House grinned brightly and in the next moment they were already kissing again, Wilsons hands stoking through House hair as the kiss deepened, while House pulled him onto his lap once again. 

And House thought that maybe his plan hadn’t been that bad after all.


End file.
